I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape dispenser and, in particular, to a tape dispenser having means for applying, pressing and cutting a length of tape with one handed operation.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Tape dispensers of many varieties are already known in the prior art. For example, nearly every household is familiar with the conventional tape dispenser comprising a plastic housing, means for rotatably supporting a roll of tape, and a serrated cutting edge for detaching a length of tape. However, these well known tape dispensers are designed for two handed use, one holding the dispenser while the other pulls and detaches a length of tape. Moreover, applying the tape to a desired surface requires additional handling, which can often result in twisting and mangling of the tape, rendering it useless.
In addition, a few previously known tape dispensers are designed for automatically applying a length of tape to a surface and severing it when the application is completed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,691 to G. H. Fritzinger describes such an automatic tape dispenser. Fritzinger's device comprises a housing holding a roll of tape, a handle, an applying member, a cutting edge and various actuating elements. The device is designed to be slid forwardly while a length of the tape is applied and pressed to the desired surface. However, to sever the length of tape, the user must depress a lever or thumbpiece which actuates a mechanism to expose the tape to a cutting edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,444 to E. S. Schweig, Jr. discloses a similar tape dispenser which requires the pressing of a lever to sever the tape once it is applied. However, Schweig discloses a frangible backed tape rather than a blade as the means for severing.
The previously known, two handed tape dispensers are disadvantaged because they require two hands to operate. Additionally, the second step of applying a detached segment of tape involves the risk of twisting the tape causing it to become stuck to itself. The automatic dispensers partially solve the problem, but still require intricate lever actuating mechanisms which sever the tape. These mechanisms are subject to faulty operation and require additional dexterity to operate.